The Suite Life of Jessie
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Zack, Cody, London, and Mr. Moseby head to New York for vacation, but what happens when Bailey reunites with her twin sister Jessie.


Chapter 1

"Hey Bailey do you want to go on a vacation with Zack?" Cody said.

"Sure where we going?" Bailey said.

"We're going to New York." Zack said.

"I've always wanted to visit New York. Wait how are we getting there?" Bailey said.

"Mr. Moseby is taking us." Cody said.

"New York is awesome. I met a girl one time who looked exactly like you Bailey." Mr. Moseby said.

"Oh I'm sure she's nice." Bailey said.

"She told me she's a nanny with 4 kids." Mr. Moseby said.

(Scene cuts to New York)

"Luke I told you no TV until you do your homework." Jessie said.

"It's math. You know I hate math." Luke said.

"Then have your best friend do it for you." Jessie said.

"Ravi?" Luke said.

"I don't mind doing your homework. I'll help you get an A." Ravi said.

"I love having a smart brother like you." Luke said.

"Jessie we're out of milk." Emma said.

"Okay I'll go out and get some more. Don't kill anyone while I'm gone." Jessie said.

"Okay." Zuri said.

"And don't break anything either." Jessie said.

"You know I love breaking stuff." Zuri said.

"Yeah but don't break anything that's expensive." Jessie said.

"Fine." Zuri said.

"Do you kids want anything from the store?" Jessie said.

"White cheddar popcorn." Zuri said.

"Bertram do you want something from the store?" Jessie said.

"Yes get some frozen microwaveable foods." Bertram said.

"Why so you can't cook." Ravi said.

"Ha nice one bro." Luke said as he gives Ravi a high five.

"I'll be back." Jessie said.

Chapter 2

"I can't believe we're actually going to New York." London said.

"I've always dreamed of going to New York." Zack said.

"Mr. Mosbey, you've been to New York, what's it like?" Cody said.

"Fun." Mr. Mosbey said.

"How long until we arrive?" Bailey said.

"It's about 3 hours and we left one hour ago, so we have 2 hours." Mr. Mosbey said.

"You must be excited to get to New York." Cody said.

"Hey where are we staying?" London said.

"I found an apartment building we can stay at." Mr. Mosbey said.

"Wow that building looks cool." Cody said.

"I contacted Mr. and Mrs. Ross and they said we can stay in their apartment with their 4 kids and nanny." Mr. Mosbey said.

"Kids your parents said that there are people coming to stay here for their vacation. They're from Boston, Massachusetts." Jessie said.

"Really?" Emma said.

"Yes." Jessie said.

"Why?" Bertram said.

"Because Morgan and Christina said so." Jessie said.

"You need to stop getting mad when guests come over." Emma said.

"Yeah you really should." Ravi said.

"You know Bertram would never get over anything." Zuri said.

"Hey." Bertram said.

"She has a point." Luke said.

"She's got you there Bertram." Jessie said.

"Hey Ravi did you finish my homework?" Luke said.

"Yes and I put a stain so your teacher knows that nobody helped you." Ravi said.

"Thanks buddy." Luke said.

"No problem." Rav said.

Chapter 3

"We're here." Mr. Mosbey said.

"Finally." Cody said.

"Wow New York is cooler in person." London said.

"Are we staying at that building?" Zack said.

"Yes." Mr. Moseby said.

"Well lets go in." Bailey said.

"Oh thanks for holding the door for us." Cody said.

"You're welcome. Hope you all have a nice stay here." Tony said.

"Thanks we will." Mr. Moseby said.

"There's an elevator." London said.

"Kids our guests are here." Jessie said.

"Okay." Emma said.

"Be on your best behavior." Jessie said.

"Okay Jessie." Emma said.

"We will." Ravi said.

"Zuri, Luke promise me you'll behave." Jessie said.

"We will." Luke said.

"Yeah." Zuri said.

"You better listen to Jessie." Bertram said.

"Bertram that goes for you too." Jessie said.

"Fine I'll behave." Bertram said.

"We're here." Mr. Mosbey said.

"Hey I'm..." Jessie said.

"Jessie?" Bailey said.

"Bailey?" Jessie said.

Chapter 4

"You two know each other?" Cody said.

"We're twin sisters?" Bailey said.

"Jessie you never told us you had a twin sister." Emma said.

"I didn't want to talk about this but we were seperated at birth." Jessie said.

"That's terrible." London said.

"How can you be sisters if you don't have the same last names?" Zack said.

"Yeah how?" Luke said.

"Different parents." Bailey said.

"It's great to see you again Bailey." Jessie said.

"You too." Bailey said.

"Wow Jessie has a twin. They both look hot but Bailey is hotter." Luke said.

"Easy Luke." Ravi said.

"Is he the one you told me about. The one that has a huge crush on you?" Bailey said.

"Yes. Look out for him." Jessie said.

"Wait why were you two seperated from birth?" Bertram said.

"My dad wanted an only child so they put Bailey up for adoption." Jessie said.

"Jessie don't ground me for this but your dad is the worst." Zuri said.

"I liked mom better anyways." Bailey said.

"Bailey I'm sorry to hear that your dad put you up for adoption." Mr. Moseby said.

"It's fine Mr. Moseby. SoJessie what have you been up to?" Bailey said.

"Well I've been watching the ross kids and been trying to become an actor." Jessie said.

"She keeps failing." Emma said.

"Emma." Jessie said.

"She's not wrong." Bertram said.

"I know." Jessie said.

Chapter 5

"This is the room you people will be staying in. Bailey you can stay with me in my room." Jessie said.

"Thank you Jessie." Bailey said.

(Mr. Moseby sees Mrs. Kipling)

"Uh kid I think that big lizard thing ate your pet." Mr. Moseby said.

"That big lizzard thing is my pet." Ravi said.

"Oh." Mr. Moseby said.

"Yeah." Ravi said.

"London you can stay with me in my room." Emma said.

"Thanks Emma." London said.

"You have a nice room Jessie." Bailey said.

"Thanks Bailey." Jessie said as she takes off her clothes.

"Why did you take off your clothes?" Bailey said.

"No reason." Jessie said.

"Mind if I get naked too?" Bailey said.

"Sure. This won't be weird becasue we're sisters." Jessie said.

"Thanks." Bailey said as she gets naked.

"Yep." Jessie said.

"So how long have you been a nanny?" Baiely said.

"Since 2011." Jessie said.

"Fun." Bailey said.

"Yeah. I work for Morgan and Christina Ross." Jesise said.

"Wow they're rich." Bailey said with a weird look.

"Why do you have that look on your face?" Jessie said.

"Turn around." Bailey said.

"Why should I... Luke!" Jessie said.

"Hey ladies." Luke said.

"How long have you been standing there?" Baiely said.

"I came in to ask for a soda then I saw you two naked." Luke said.

"Please don't tell anyone." Jessie said.

"I won't." Luke said.

"Why did you need to ask me? You're 18." Jessie said.

"Sorry. I'll let myself out." Luke said.

"Jessie lets put our clothes back on so nobody else sees us naked." Bailey said.

"Okay." Jessie said.

Chapter 6

"Hey Ravi." London said.

"Oh hi London." Ravi said.

"I like your lizard." London said.

"Thanks." Ravi said.

"You look hot." London said.

"Thanks. I decided to start working out to be strong." Ravi said.

"I can tell. You look sexy." London said.

"Nobody's told me that before." Ravi said.

"Do you want to fuck?" London said.

"Aren't you too old for me?" Ravi said.

"You're like 18 right?" London said.

"I'm 17." Ravi said.

"Well I'm 25." London said.

"You look like you're almost 30." Ravi said.

"No I don't. Are we going to fuck or not?" London said.

"I don't want to get in trouble." Ravi said.

"You won't. We don't tell anyone about this." London said.

"Alright we can fuck." Ravi said.

"Yay." London said.

"Okay I took my clothes off. Let me go lock my door." Ravi said.

"Okay. You ready?" London said.

"Hell yeah." Ravi said.

"Wow you have a big penis." London said.

"Thanks." Ravi said.

"This feels nice." London said.

"Yeah fuck me harder." Ravi said.

"That was nice." London said.

"Yes, yes it was." Ravi said.

Chapter 7

"So you're a butler too?" Bertram said.

"Yes." Mr. Moseby said.

"Do you despise it?" Bertram said.

"Sometimes but I'm not lazy." Mr. Moseby said.

"I like you." Bertram said.

"Wow they have a screening room?" Cody said.

"Man they have everything." Zack said.

"Yeah they do." Bailey said.

"Glad you like our buildig." Emma said.

"You want to go to our arcade room?" Zuri said.

"You have an arcade?" Zack said.

"Yeah." Ravi said.

"It's cool." Luke said.

"It really is." Jessie said.

"Man what don't you have?" Mr. Moseby said.

"How rich are your parents?" Bailey said.

"Very rich." Jessie said.

"You must have pretty awesome lives." London said.

"We do." Emma said.

"We even have our own private jet." Zuri said.

"Lucky." Cody said.

"Buddy, you've been on jets thousands of times." Zack said.

"I know but we don't own one." Cody said.

"It would be cool if we did." Bailey said.

"Yeah it actually would." Zack said.

Chapter 8

"Well thanks for letting us stay here for a few days." Mr. Moseby said.

"You're welcome Mr. Moseby said.

"Come on kids it's time to go." Mr. Moseby said.

"Bye you guys." Zack said.

"Bye." Cody said.

"See ya." London said.

"Bye Jessie." Bailey said.

"Bye Bailey." Jessie said.

"See ya guys." Emma said.

"Bye." Ravi said.

"Get home safe." Luke said.

"Bye bye." Zuri said.

"Ta ta." Bertram said.

"It was cool to see you again Bailey said." Jessie said.

"You too Jessie." Bailey said.

"Well see ya. Get home safe." Jessie said.

"Thanks sis." Bailey said.

"You're welcome." Jessie said.

"Jessie your sister was so cool." Ravi said.

"Better than Darla." Zuri said.

"Thanks." Jessie said.

"That was mean of your dad to put her up for adoption." Bertram said.

"He married my arch nemesis mom. What did you expect." Jessie said.

"Zack and Cody were cute." Emma said.

"I liked London." Ravi said.

"I liked Mr. Moseby." Bertram said.

"Yeah because he's a butler too." Jessie said.

Chapter 9

"New York was so much fun." London said.

"Yeah it was cool." Mr. Moseby said.

"The ross kids are so cool." Zack said.

"Zuri's cute." Cody said.

"I'm glad I got to see my sister." Bailey said.

"Were you really seperated at birth?" Mr. Moseby said.

"Yes we were." Bailey said.

"That must have sucked." Cody said.

"It did." Bailey said.

"Sorry that happened to you Bailey." London said.

"It's fine." Bailey said.

"Mr. Moseby was Jessie the one you told me about? The one 'who looks exactly like Bailey'?" Cody said.

"Yes Cody." Mr. Moseby said.

"Oh." Cody said.

"I'm just glad I got to reunite with my sister." Bailey said.

"I'm sure you are." Mr. Moseby said.


End file.
